Breathe Easy Or Not
by RedCattleya
Summary: Derek quitte Beacon Hills pour revenir cinq ans plus tard. Les choses ont changé (Suite de Dream Or not)


**Disclaimer **: Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient, seulement à Jeff Davis.

**Rating** : K

**Titre** : « Breathe Easy or not » suite de « Dream or not »

**Base** : Derek quitte Beacon Hills pour revenir cinq ans plus tard. Les choses ont changé pour lui.

**Bêta** : Maly.W.

**Nombre chapitre **: OS/ Oneshot

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eus envie de faire une mini suite de Dream Or not donc j'espère que ça vous plairas ;) j'attend vos avis les loups bonne lecture.

* * *

«**_ Il vaut mieux que je parte. Je suis désolé_**.»

Comme si c'était si facile de le dire comme un simple adieu sans larmes, ni peine, ni une profonde tristesse qui s'afficherait sur son visage. Non, rien, seulement le vide.

Stiles et Derek étaient en couple depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans, ils avaient tout pour être heureux, sauf bien sûr le monde surnaturel de Beacon Hills et parfois, c'était un obstacle pour eux. Mais, ils arrivaient toujours à s'en sortir sans la moindre difficulté. C'était un amour pur et sincère. John avait eu du mal au début de la relation de son fils et de son gendre.

Mais pour l'amour de son fils, il avait fait un pas en avant pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas contre tant que Derek savait rendre son fils heureux.

Seulement voilà, même si Derek avait revendiqué Stiles comme étant sien, quelque chose n'allait pas dans le couple.

Depuis quelques temps, environ cinq mois, rien n'allait plus entre eux, c'était tous les jours des disputes qui envahissaient le loft, des débris de verre brisé provoqués par la colère. Tout ça parce que Stiles se mettait toujours en danger. Une chose que Derek n'arrivait plus à supporter chez le gamin. Il voulait qu'il arrête de mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Il voulait simplement l'éloigner pour le garder en sécurité. Derek lui avait fait comprendre de nombreuses fois que si Stiles mourait il ne s'en remettrait pas et son loup se laisserait mourir.

Mais Stiles restait Stiles.

C'est ainsi que Derek a fait un choix extrêmement difficile à prendre ce soir-là.

John a pris sa retraite, Stiles est devenu le nouveau shérif de Beacon Hills.

Il pénètre dans le loft, mais ce soir, il a un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose ne va pas.

«_** Derek**_, appelle le nouveau shérif.  
\- _**Stiles**_. »

Stiles le rejoint dans la cuisine, Derek est assis sur un des tabourets, un gros sac noir bien rempli à ses pieds. Stiles s'approche de Derek pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci l'esquive.

« _**Derek, ça va ?**_  
\- _**Stiles, il faut que je te parle**_, lui déclare Derek.  
\- _**Je vois ça… pourquoi ton sac est là ?**_  
\- _**Je..**_.

Derek se gratte la nuque et se lève du tabouret. Signe de nervosité.  
\- _**Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fous la trouille, là.**_  
\- _**Je quitte Beacon Hills**_, répond froidement Derek sans réfléchir au choc que ça fait à Stiles.  
\- _**Pardon ? T'es pas sérieux ?**_ S'exclame Stiles qui commence vraiment à sentir son cœur s'emballer.  
\- _**Si je le fais, c'est pour ta sécurité.**_  
-_** Ma sécurité ? Enfin Derek t'es pas sérieux bordel ?! Tu me quittes juste pour ma sécurité ?! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?**_ S'énerve-t-il.  
-_** Stiles, quand comprendras-tu que je ne supporte plus que tu te mettes en danger chaque jour à ton travail ? Même quand il s'agit d'une histoire surnaturelle, combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne plus t'en mêler pour ta propre sécurité ?! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !** _s'exclame-t-il à son tour. »

Woh, il faut dire que Stiles l'a tellement habitué à ses monologues que maintenant, Derek arrive à faire des phrases aussi longues que son compagnon.

« _**Combien de fois as-tu failli mourir ? Hum ?! Combien de fois j'ai paniqué à te savoir en danger en te voyant en sang, blessé, Stiles ?**_ Termine-t-il très en colère.  
\- _**Attends minute, tu me quittes seulement pour ça ? Écoute, tu es censé me connaître Derek Hale, je ne suis pas un homme facile à vivre qui obéit gentiment, je ne suis pas un homme qui tient à rester à l'écart des affaires qui concernent la meute, tu le savais très bien le jour où tu as décidé de te mettre avec moi !**_

Stiles reprend son souffle, mais ses mains tremblent de plus en plus.  
Il finit par se calmer un peu puis reprend la parole en s'approchant de Derek.  
\- _**Derek, je te jure que si tu pars, il y aura aucun retour en arrière possible, je te pardonnerais jamais tu comprends ? Putain, mais tu sais très bien comment je suis. Je ne peux pas me tenir à l'écart des problèmes surnaturels avec la meute, tu le sais !**_ »

Derek attrape son sac, mais Stiles le retient par le bras.

«_** Derek, je t'en prie ne pars pas.**_  
\- **_Je suis désolé, il vaut mieux que je parte. Tu es constamment en danger par ma faute Stiles. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en remettrais jamais. Je suis désolé._** »

Sur ce, Derek force Stiles à le lâcher, puis il se dirige vers la grande porte coulissante. Stiles se précipite pour retenir Derek, il lui barre le chemin. Il s'approche de lui, ses mains prennent en coupe le visage du loup. Collant son front contre celui du plus âgé, il lui murmure :

« _**Derek, je t'en prie... Ne me laisse pas. Je te promets que j'arrêterais de me mêler de tout ça, je te promets de t'écouter, mais je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, je ne supporterais pas ton absence,**_ lui dit Stiles, si triste, les larmes aux yeux.  
-_** Stiles,**_ susurre le loup à ses lèvres. »

Il l'embrasse. Le baiser est doux, langoureux, un baiser rempli d'amour, mais surtout un baiser d'adieu. Stiles s'accroche comme une bouée au loup, et celui-ci a du mal à dégager les mains de Stiles. Derek réussit malgré tout à se dégager de son emprise en le repoussant doucement. Il le laisse ainsi debout, les mains qui tremblent, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

«_** Derek s'il te plaît...**_

La voix de Stiles est basse et tremblante, Derek ne se retourne pas. Le loup ouvre la porte et continue son chemin, mais avant de quitter les lieux, il lui dit :  
\- _**Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**_ »

Puis c'est ainsi que le couple se sépare. Stiles s'écroule sur ses genoux les mains posées sur le sol en béton, les larmes ne cessent plus de couler. Il comprend qu'il vient de perdre son amour… Il hurle de peine, de douleur et de colère, et sa voix se brise.

« _**Derek…**_ »

Ensuite, le trou noir.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, les mains sur le volant.

Cette belle voiture noire est de retour chez elle.

Derek est de retour.

Il se demande s'il a fait le bon choix de revenir. Cinq ans qu'il a quitté Beacon Hills et le revoilà dans sa voiture, sur la route.

Après avoir réglé un problème et longuement réfléchi, il a pu enfin s'y résoudre. Le voilà de nouveau Alpha.

Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il était temps. En quittant BH il avait pris la direction de Los Angeles pour rejoindre sa sœur Cora et une nouvelle meute.

Tellement de choses se sont produites là-bas. Bien sûr, il a quelques fois eu des nouvelles de la meute de Scott, mais concernant Stiles, Scott lui avait juste dit qu'il allait bien. Derek ne sait pas si Stiles pouvait ressentir ce « p'tit truc » concernant leur séparation. Cette chose qui le tiraillait tellement fort chaque jour, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait et ressent encore, même loin de Stiles.

Après être passé devant le panneau « **_Welcome to Beacon Hills_** », une chose étrange se passe. Comme si Derek venait de franchir un portail transparent. Une sensation étrange et cette chose qui le tiraille semble s'intensifier.

Au même moment au poste de police, alors que Stiles travaille sur un dossier assis à son bureau, ses mains se mettent à trembler, sa respiration se saccade. Il attrape son téléphone et appelle Scott. Après quelques instants, il décroche.

« _**Stiles ?**_  
-_** Scott... Je ... Quel... Quelque ... Chose**_, lui dit-il avec difficulté, la voix tremblante.  
\- _**Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?**_ Demande son frère de cœur.  
\- _**Non quelque chose ou quelqu'un a passé la barrière,**_ s'inquiète Stiles en essayant de se calmer.  
\- _**Ok ne bouge pas d'accord ? Respire. Il y a quelqu'un au poste à côté de toi ?**_  
\- _**Non, mais c'est bon... T'inquiète ça va mieux**_.  
\- _**Tu es sûr ?**_  
\- _**Oui bro ça va, je te rappelle ce soir.**_

Puis Stiles raccroche tout en reprenant son souffle. »

Stiles sent que quelque chose ne va pas, il ressent encore cette espèce de ficelle invisible qui tire si fort, qui l'oppresse tellement… Il attrape sa bouteille d'eau et en même temps, il regarde sa marque de brûlure au poignet, une spirale, cette chose qui a changé sa vie après le départ de Derek.

Arrivé au loft, Derek ouvre la porte coulissante. Il s'attendait au moins à voir Stiles, mais surtout pas voir le loft vide ainsi. Tout son mobilier est recouvert de draps blancs, pour le protéger de la poussière. Il comprend que Stiles a quitté le loft depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir retiré tous les draps, il sent l'odeur de Scott au pas de la porte qu'il n'a pas fermée depuis son arrivée.

«_** Derek…**_

Scott appréhende les retrouvailles. Malgré que Derek ait brisé le cœur de son frère, il ne peut s'empêcher de courir et de prendre Derek dans ses bras. Parce que oui même si à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches, le revoir le rassure.

Mais Derek ne s'attend surtout pas à recevoir un coup de poing monumental de la part de Scott.

« _**Désolé, mais ça c'est pour avoir brisé Stiles ! Franchement Derek, à quoi tu pensais, sérieux, en l'abandonnant ?**_ »

Derek, main à la mâchoire ne dit rien. Il va s'asseoir sur le sofa.

«_** Scott si je l'ai fait, c'est pour le protéger ! Je lui ai expliqué qu'avec moi, il était en danger.**_  
\- _**Avec ou sans toi, Stiles a toujours été en danger Derek,**_ s'exclame Scott. »

Le plus jeune s'assoit à côté de lui.

« _**Comment va-t-il ?**_ Demande Derek.  
\- _**Bien... Mieux, même si parfois ce n'est pas vraiment ... Le cas.**_  
\- _**Comment ça ?**_ Derek relève la tête, soucieux, il regarde l'Alpha dans les yeux.  
\- _**Il... Écoute va le voir. Tiens, c'est sa nouvelle adresse.**_

Scott lui transmet l'adresse de Stiles par téléphone.

\- _**Discutez, vous en avez besoin.**_  
\- _**Il n'habite plus chez son père ?**_  
\- _**Non, il a une maison à lui. Écoute, il finit dans...**_ Scott regarde sa montre. _**Dans une heure.**_ »

Scott se lève du sofa prêt à quitter le loft, mais Derek intervient.

« _**Comment tu as su que j'étais au loft ?**_  
\- _**C'est grâce à Stiles, écoute, c'est pas à moi de t'expliquer va le voir et parle-lui. S'il te repousse force-le à t'écouter. Oh... Et est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?**_ Demande Scott qui a hésité avant de lui poser cette question qui ne le regarde pas spécialement.  
\- _**Oui.**_  
\- **_Ok, alors j'espère que Stiles t'aime encore suffisamment pour qu'il te pardonne._ **»

Scott quitte le loft, laissant Derek perplexe. Alors comme ça, Scott a su que Derek était en ville grâce à Stiles… ?

Il réfléchit quelques minutes afin de savoir comment il pourrait se faire pardonner. Connaissant Stiles, ça ne sera pas facile, il le sait.

Encore quelques minutes d'attente puis il se décide à aller chez Stiles.

Une fois sur place, il se demande si Scott ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse, car il voit au loin une femme peu âgée avec un enfant, une petite fille brune dans le jardin de devant. Il sort de la voiture et décide tout de même d'approcher de la maison.

Il soupire, il ressent cette même odeur qu'il connaît encore par cœur. Cette odeur d'épice chocolatée, de caramel avec un autre mélange inconnu. Puis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un tire sur la manche de sa fameuse veste en cuir noir. Il baisse son regarde vers la petite qui s'est approchée de lui avec un sourire éclatant, des yeux noisette brillants et de magnifiques boucles noires. Une vraie poupée, parfaite.

« _**Vous êtes qui ?**_ Demande la petite.

\- _**Je... Euh.**_

Derek est complètement déstabilisé par la petite. Il n'a guère le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une voiture arrive. La petite détourne son regard et court vers le nouveau venu.

« _**Papaaaaa**_, crie-t-elle joyeusement.  
\- _**Hey ma princesse.**_

Stiles l'accueille et embrasse le front de sa fille et la dépose au sol.  
\- _**Papa il y a un monsieur là-bas,**_ lui dit-elle avec un peu de méfiance. Sachant que Stiles lui avait interdit d'approcher des inconnus.  
\- _**Je sais va rejoindre Mirtha, papa arrive**_.

Mirtha est la nounou.

-_** D'accord.**_La petite s'en va dans le jardin. »

Derek regarde Stiles de haut en bas, il est toujours aussi beau, même avec la tenue du shérif qui lui va comme un gant. Lorsque ce regard croise celui de Stiles il comprend que ça va mal finir. Stiles s'approche en vitesse vers Derek. Yeux dans les yeux, le regard noir, le sang palpite fort dans les veines du shérif.

« _**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_ Lui demande méchamment Stiles.  
\- _**Il fallait que je te voie**_, lui dit-il tout simplement comme si c'était normal.  
\- _**Va-t'en et ne t'approche pas de ma fille, c'est clair ?**_ lui rétorque Stiles.  
\- _**Ta fille ? Je m'en suis douté.**_  
\- _**De quoi tu te doutais, hein ?**_  
\- _**Elle te ressemble,**_ souffle Derek calmement.  
\- _**Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais va-t'en, je vais pas me répéter, Derek** _!  
\- _**Stiles s'il te plaît laisse m..**_.  
-_** Va-t'en Derek,**_ grogne Stiles pour éviter de hausser la voix afin de ne pas alerter ses voisins.  
\- _**Non, tu vas m'écouter d'abord. Si je suis revenu, c'est que... J'avais besoin de te revoir Stiles, besoin de mettre à plat tout ça.**_  
\- _**C'est tout ? T'as fini ? Si oui dégage ... MAINTENANT**_, finit-il par hurler. »

Derek baisse la tête et fixe le sol en béton gris, il comprend que Stiles ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il décide de partir sans rien de plus, laissant Stiles seul sur le trottoir. Il sent encore cette ficelle qui les tire chacun de leur côté, cette ficelle qui a échoué à les réunir ensemble une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Deux semaines viennent de passer, depuis l'arrivée de Derek à BH.

Stiles a repris ses journées habituelles et finit par oublier Derek, bien sûr en l'évitant. Quant au loup, il est bel et bien revenu en ville et jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui pardonne, il ne quitterait plus BH. Il le sait et surtout, il est convaincu que son avenir est aux côtés de Stiles.  
Il ne l'a pas revu depuis son retour, il regrette son choix. Il regrette de l'avoir abandonné. Il regrette tellement d'être parti comme un voleur.

Mais en partant il a senti que Stiles n'était plus le Stiles d'avant. Cette seconde odeur le trouble.

Alors qu'il fait sa séance de tractions son portable vibre sur la table basse. Il se relève, en sueur, vêtu d'un simple jogging noir. Il récupère le téléphone, il sourit bêtement, content.

_**De :**_ Stiles. S

_Viens à la maison. S._

Bon, il sourit pour rien encore, mais il a cette sensation que peut-être aujourd'hui les choses vont s'arranger. Depuis quand l'Alpha est-il optimiste ? Bonne question. Puis quoi ? Voir ce genre de message surtout « à la maison » Stiles aurait pu bien dire « viens chez moi » mais non. Donc oui, il est optimiste.

Alors, il part prendre sa douche.

Une heure plus tard, devant chez Stiles, Derek frappe à la porte, qui laisse entrevoir Stiles avec sa fille dans les bras.

«_** Entre,** _ordonne gentiment Stiles.  
\- _**C'est monsieur...**_  
\- _**Oui, c'est le monsieur de la dernière fois. Écoute ma puce, va dans ta chambre, papa doit discuter avec le monsieur.**_  
\- _**D'accord.**_

La petite sourit à Derek et court dans sa chambre.  
\- _**Quel âge a-t-elle ?**_ Demande Derek complètement sous le charme de la petite.  
\- _**Elle va avoir quatre ans.**_ »

Stiles dirige Derek vers le salon et ils prennent place sur le canapé.

Derek admire la décoration de la maison, très simple et jolie comme il aime et qui correspond à Stiles. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la petite maison. Derek décide de se lancer.

« _**Scott m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi qu'il a su que j'étais en ville, pourquoi et comment tu as su ?**_

\- **_Grâce à la barrière de protection que j'ai placée à l'extrémité de la ville. Pour chasser ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ma ville. Pour être protégé de ces monstres et surtout protéger ma fille._**

\- **_Je comprends toujours pas...comment et pourquoi tu as senti que j'étais ici et surtout comment j'ai pu franchir cette barrière si c'est contre... ces...monstres, comme tu dis ?_**

\- **_Parce que tu es mon compagn… mon... c'est pas vrai,_** Stiles soupire et affaisse ses épaules.

Derek le regarde sans le quitter des yeux pour mieux le comprendre, mieux le scanner à sa manière.  
\- _**Je... Écoute si tu es là, c'est que j'ai suivi le conseil de Scott, je suis prêt à t'écouter.**_  
\- _**Ok. Je t'écoute d'abord,**_ lui répond Derek tout en le dévorant du regard.  
\- _**D'accord, je... Je vais faire court. Regarde, tout simplement.**_ »

Derek, soucieux, fronce les sourcils.  
Stiles frotte ses deux mains, paume contre paume, et les séparent doucement pour laisser apparaître une lueur bleue comme si des flammes bleues sortaient de la paume de sa main. Derek ne sait pas quoi faire face à cela.

« _**Qu'est-ce que...**_  
\- _**Je suis un émissaire avec trois dons pour le moment : le don de guérison, le don de télépathie et le don de prémonition. Je peux progresser, mais il faut de l'entraînement pour les développer.**_  
\- _**Mais comment... C'est-**_

Stiles lui coupe une nouvelle fois la parole.  
\- _**J'ai trois manas, qui m'ont été transmis grâce à... La mère de ma fille.**_  
\- _**Je comprends rien Stiles. Comment tu as pu devenir un émissaire ?**_  
\- _**Après ton départ, quelques mois après... j'ai rencontré... Elyse. Une émissaire de naissance avec des dons puissants. Seulement ... Un an après elle m'a lancé un sortilège d'héritage, on va dire. Mais, le don s'active seulement si l'émissaire... Meurt.**_  
\- _**Tu veux dire que... Elyse…**_  
\- _**Est morte quand notre fille avait un an. Accident de voiture,**_ précise-t-il.  
\- _Je..._

Même si Derek ressent de la jalousie, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste pour Stiles.  
\- _**Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_  
-** _Je devais rentrer. Je supporte plus cet éloignement entre toi et moi._**  
\- **_Derek, je veux bien que l'on reprenne contact, mais, je ne peux pas te pardonner pour... Ce que tu m'as fait subir._** »

Stiles essaye de ne pas s'énerver et reste concentré sur sa fille, son ancre.

Le loup se rapproche de Stiles, il fixe ses mains et aperçoit la brûlure au poignet en forme de spirale. Il attrape le poignet. Stiles relève ses yeux pour fixer ceux de Derek. L'émissaire vient de recevoir une petite décharge d'électricité en lui, la ficelle les rapproche de plus en plus. Leur respiration est saccadée, Stiles humecte ses lèvres, tandis que la main du loup caresse la brûlure au poignet. La ficelle les tire encore et encore ça fait mal, car les deux hommes ne veulent pas que ça se passe ainsi. Ils veulent s'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Mais quelque chose les retient. C'est au même moment que la fille de Stiles surgit dans le salon, les deux se raclent la gorge et s'éloignent. Stiles se lève du canapé. Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Derek comprend, il se lève à son tour et le rejoint.

« _**Tu devrais partir,** _lui dit Stiles en soupirant de soulagement.  
-_** Ok. Salut. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle**_ ?  
Stiles hésite quelques secondes.  
\- _**Laura. Laura Claudia Stilinski.**_ »

Derek cligne des yeux, il ne sait pas s'il doit être content que Stiles ait appelé sa fille Laura en hommage à sa sœur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent sur le moment. Derek tourne son visage pour regarder la petite courir autour de la table basse. Puis il quitte les lieux en silence, mais avec un poids en moins.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, en pleine nuit alors que la pluie ruisselle sur les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Derek, allongé dans son lit, sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se lève pour aller directement vers la porte coulissante en l'ouvrant, il ne se doute pas de voir Stiles presque trempé.

«**_ Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre_**. »

Derek le laisse passer.

Le shérif renifle et grelotte, Derek attrape son plaid posé sur le sofa pour couvrir les épaules de Stiles. Il le réchauffe en frottant ses mains sur le long de ses bras.

« _**Où est Laura ?**_ s'inquiète Derek en continuant de le réchauffer.  
\- _**Chez mon père... Elle... Passe le week-end... Chez lui**_, lui dit-il entre chaque claquement de dent.  
\- _**Bon sang Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_  
-_** Il fallait que je te voie, il fallait que je me rassure que tu étais bien encore chez toi. Derek, je n'y arrive pas. Depuis que tu es là, j'ai ce truc qui me tiraille si fort ça fait mal, car je résiste, mais je suis épuisé à force de lutter. Je ne peux plus rester là à rien faire. Faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi. J'arrive même plus à être en colère contre toi. Je te veux... Je te veux Derek**_, déclare Stiles. »

Ses mains sont posées sur le torse de Derek, ses doigts empoignent le débardeur. Derek prend le visage de Stiles en coupe. Il le fixe, ses yeux brillent sous l'effet des éclairs provoqués par l'orage. Ses pouces essuient les gouttes laissées par la pluie.

Ensuite, il réduit l'espace entre eux, leurs lèvres se retrouvent enfin après cinq ans de séparation, cinq ans sans pouvoir s'embrasser, se toucher, cinq ans sans pouvoir se faire l'amour comme ils aiment tant le faire.

Stiles attrape la base du débardeur et le remonte doucement, Derek relève ses bras et fait passer son débardeur. Leurs bouches se retrouvent encore. Un baiser sauvage, ils veulent rattraper le temps perdu. Derek enlève également le pull de Stiles.

Torse contre torse, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, nus dans les draps, ils transpirent, ils halètent, ils gémissent.

Ils avaient enfin rattrapé le temps perdu.

Leurs jambes entremêlées bassin contre bassin, leurs sexes se frottent sensuellement. Leurs langues dansent encore, un baiser tellement chaud, suave, langoureux avec tant d'amour. Leurs bouches se séparent enfin, leurs visages trempés par l'effort, et cette chaleur qui remplit la chambre. Front contre front, leurs torses collés ensemble, assemblés comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

« _**Hum... Bon sang**_, gémit Stiles.  
\- _**Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais ça**_, chuchote Derek les yeux mi-clos.  
\- _**Ne me quitte plus, viens vivre chez moi avec Laura,** _lui demande Stiles.

Derek ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Il lui donne un chaste baiser. »

Bien sûr qu'il ne compte plus le quitter.

* * *

FIN

Alors ? alors ? nul, bof, bien ? dite moi tout :D Une review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Merci à ma femme Maly. Winchester 3

Voilà voilà ça me trottait dans ma petite cervelle ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus hein... Il y aura peut-être un prologue ... Je ne garantis rien reste à voir si vous me motivez nah...

*TireLaLangue*


End file.
